


love is blind

by sunnysidechen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: CEO Junmyeon, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, dad yifan kids chenhun, implied beagle line and taohun???, jm's super impulsive here lol, sort of???
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23998816
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunnysidechen/pseuds/sunnysidechen
Summary: kim junmyeon was like a tornado. unpredictable, quick, and impactful.and wu yifan is (secretly) forever grateful for his existence.
Relationships: Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Comments: 8
Kudos: 37





	love is blind

**Author's Note:**

> happy enlistment day myeonnie~ please stay safe and healthy always. ♡ thank you for the past few years, for all your hardwork, love & support for exo and exo-ls, + self-portrait!! let's come back safely in 2 years! ♡♡  
> also,,,,, tomorrow was the day a few years back when kris filed the lawsuit.... honestly,,,, this is so awkward but happy krisho days i guess!!!
> 
> here's a little one-shot of one of my favourite pairings, krisho..... love and miss! my first krisho fic, please be kind :)
> 
> UPDATE bc i pre-wrote the above before today but hello :-) i've just spent the last few hours crying :) jongdae :) i miss he :) i love jongdae and i love exo9. my eyes are swollen but my heart is full. that has been a psa. :-)

the younger man feels a slight shove on his chest. “junmyeon.”

“mmm?”

“wake the fuck up.” _smack_. “i don’t know where we are.”

he snuggles further into the sheets. “mmm, we had sex.”

“i don’t care, i wanna go home.” shove.

“why?” junmyeon yawns, “just stay with me for a second.”

“no, no.” he hears the shuffling of the sheets beside him, some thumping and he feels something thrown on him.

“get dressed, myeon.” he hears more thumping before the door swings open, then shut.

“we’re at a motel,” junmyeon hears after, “fuck, i hit a new low.”

“relax, baby. come sleep with me.”

“no! this wasn’t supposed to happen.”

_what? what did yifan mean?_

“mmm?”

“kim junmyeon. get. dressed.” he feels something smack against his body before he was suddenly pulled up by the arms, “ow.” eyes still closed, junmyeon tries to lie back down on the bed, but:

“hey listen, this is a mistake. junmyeon!” yifan smacks his face, “are you listening?”

“mmm.” wait a minute, a _mistake_? his eyes shoot open, taken aback when he realises he’s looking right directly into the older’s eyes.

yifan rushes out, “we need to go back to our own homes. pretend none of this happened.”

“why?” the younger whines, “why can’t we just stay like this~”

“because you’re engaged to be married to someone else that’s not a 32-year-old dad with two kids.” _smack_.

“stop hitting me.”

“you’re not listening to me! wake up!”

junmyeon groans, “we can just run away. to fiji or something.”

“and how are we supposed to survive? and my kids? myeon, we talked about this.” the younger whines again, he hates the current situation now.

“just... give me a minute to fix this.”

“fix what, junmyeon? your wedding’s in like 2 weeks. yixing shouldn’t have invited me to your bachelor’s party.” yes, the party was only 2 weeks before the wedding, being the up and coming ceo meant that your schedule is tight.

“i asked him to,” junmyeon mumbles, pouting. yifan curses at himself, fuck, this shouldn’t be as cute as it really is.

“don’t you miss me?” junmyeon whines again.

“of course i do. but life sucks, so suck it up. there’s nothing we can do it about it now.”

the future ceo whines yet again, which earns a complaint from the single dad.

“let me call luhan to drive you home.” yifan sends a message from junmyeon's phone (which he still has access to) to his driver, giving him the location of the motel.

“wow, we’re in the outskirts of the city.” two knocks sounded through the room, and as yifan opens it up, he’s surprised by how efficient luhan was.

“i drove you here.”

“you drove both of us here?” yifan runs his hand through his hair, “fuck we’re careless. we’re screwed aren’t we?”

“no one saw you guys.” luhan looked over his shoulder, seeing his boss passed out on the bed. he sighs, pushing past yifan to get to the other. he carries the younger, only dressed in his boxers, over the shoulder like he was nothing, signalling yifan to get into the car, “i’ll get his clothes.” 5 minutes later, they were on their way into the city already.

“dad! where were you?”

“i... i stayed at a friend’s house. i drank quite a bit.”

“i know you meant you were with suho but whatever,” jongdae huffs, “i need money, i’m going on a date today!”

“oh!” yifan goes to remove his wallet from his pants, “with chanyeol?”

“no!” he flings his arms down in annoyance, “with baekhyun, dad! chanyeol was sooooooo last week.”

“stop serial-dating, dae. it’s not good,” he pauses, “i won’t give you money to support this. go study.”

the 15-year-old whines, “why~~~”

“because you need to commit to one person at a time, not sleep around and lead people on! be loyal, baby.”

“aren’t you dating a married man?”

yifan almost chokes on nothing, “he’s engaged, and no… not anymore. jongdae, he’s a mistake.”

“dad!” another shout sounded in the house, and in came sehun, his second son.

“yes?”

“can tao come over?”

“sure.” he looks over to jongdae, “see. sehun’s loyal to tao. learn from your younger brother.”

“no!!” sehun whines, “am not dating tao.”

“doesn’t matter, you guys shouldn’t even know what dates are. go study.” both children’s shoulders slumped as they took their bags and sat down around the dining table to begin on the weekend homework. yifan quickly serves up a quick brunch after he showers, whatever he could cook up half-hungover, before he hears his phone ring.

“hey babe,” junmyeon greets when yifan picks up the phone.

crap, should've checked the caller id. “junmyeon, i’m not gyuri.”

“i know who you are,” he pauses, “kris.”

“don’t call me that.”

“why not~ anyway, i had a great time last night.” yifan can almost hear his smirk, “round two?”

“no no,” he quickly shoots the other down, “no more rounds.”

“oh come on, fannie~ don’t be like that.”

“no! you have your own life, you’re getting married for fuck’s sake,” he whispers, looking over his shoulder to see his kids still doing their work, “i have my own life with my kids.”

“aww, i miss them. how are they?”

“none of your business. don’t call me. again.” he hangs up.

_he should’ve known kim junmyeon is not one to give up. trust him, yifan has tried for 2 years to get rid of him. well, we know how that worked out._

“suho!” jongdae screams as he opens the door.

“hey there bud.” yifan leans against the wall as he watched his son doing some special handshake with the man he had just slept with overnight, before sehun joins them too, doing his own different handshake with junmyeon.

yifan crosses his arms, “junmyeon, what are you doing here?”

“i miss the kids! i told you just now, right?”

“just hours ago you couldn’t even get up.”

“i knew it!” jongdae shouts, “you were with dad!!”

“hyung says you’re getting married,” sehun states.

“uh... that’s what i want to talk to your dad about.” junmyeon looks over at yifan nervously, the two kids giving them the space they need.

“what now, kim?”

“i’m giving up my position.”

“what?”

“okay, sorry, i mean i’m considering forfeiting my ceo position. i want to be with you.”

“again... _what_?”

“i just know we’re meant to be together. i love your kids, you love me, and i love _you_. your kids love me too! what’s stopping us?”

 _‘is this man crazy?’_ yifan thinks, before stating the obvious, “you’re getting married.”

“i know that. but if i give my position up, i don’t have to get married!” junmyeon says a little too happily.

“and you’ll be unemployed. where are you going to stay? where will you work? have you even thought about this?”

“i was hoping…” junmyeon steps forward, putting his arms around the other’s waist and leaning in, “we could stay together. oh, and i’m not stupid. whatever i’m earning now will be able to suffice all of us until i get another job!”

“poor junnie, don’t you know how hard it is to get a job here?”

“oh no worries, kyungsoo says i can join his company when i leave my father’s company. you have to trust me, babe.”

“jesus,” yifan rubs his hand on his face in distress, “i’m scared you’d actually do this.” the thing about junmyeon is that he acts on impulse. seriously, he even met the kids for the first time, even when yifan told him not to contact him again for the 2nd time, more than a year ago. he invited himself into his house and bonded with the kids in the 20 minutes he was there, before he was kicked out.

“watch me,” junmyeon challenges, and yifan regrets it as he sees junmyeon, one arm still around him, punch in what he assumes, was his father’s number, and pressed ‘call’. yifan makes a move to take the phone away, but the ceo thought ahead, hugging the other tightly and holding down his free arm so he wouldn't be able to move.

“appa, it’s me. yeah, i uh, quit. there’s no way, ever, am i marrying gyuri. so, i quit. and for the last time, i’m gay, appa. bye.” he throws his phone onto yifan’s bed, “now that’s done, let’s go for round 2?”

and if there’s one thing about yifan that you should know about, is that he never says no to junmyeon.

* * *

“fuck! i cannot believe you were serious!” yifan scolds, watching as junmyeon lugs two luggage bags in two days after they slept together.

“well? what are you standing there for? bring my other stuff in, kris.”

“i told you to never call me that.”

“okay, honey.” yifan groans again, but follows with the command anyway.

“what did your dad say?”

“nothing. i just left.”

“junmyeon, you had a promising life ahead of you, why give it all up?”

the younger only narrows his eyes, “you know how i feel about you.”

“i know myeon, but acting on it is literally changing everything in your life.”

“so? i’m excited for it. i start work at kyungsoo’s in two weeks, so i can spend more time with you and the kids.”

“kyungsoo owns a bakery.”

“i’m managing his admin stuff.”

“you didn’t even ask me about all this.”

“you didn’t stop me.” junmyeon shrugs as he zips open his luggage and start to hang them on their hangers.

“it’s not just me, it’s also the kids! we both have to think about them too."

“i’ve known your kids for 2 years now, fan.”

“how are you so sure they like you?”

“because jongdae doesn’t tell you that he likes two boys at the same time, right?”

yifan huffs, “please tell me you didn’t encor-”

“you know i did. anyway, i asked the kids myself already and they said okay.”

“i don’t know if i’m comfortable with you having my sons’ numbers.”

junmyeon just shrugged, “you know which side i sleep on, right?”

 _the left_ , yifan almost answers immediately, but he settles with, “no.”

“you’re cute, baby.” junmyeon chuckles, as he shoves all of yifan’s clothes to one side and hung his own beside his. “should we get a bigger closet?”

“no, myeon, please. slow down.” junmyeon stops what he was doing and looks over at the older, “what?”

“i’m not ready.”

“oh.” and it hits him, finally, yifan thinks, before junmyeon speaks up, “i’ll just sleep with the boys until you are.” shrugging, **problem solved.**

“no no. wait, no. okay, kids!” yifan shouts the last part loudly before he hears the heavy sound of his sons’ footsteps heading towards the room.

“yes, dad?” jongdae says unenthusiastically, eyes on his phone. sehun just stands beside junmyeon, and surprisingly, _for yifan_ , he cuddles into the younger.

“no phones, jongdae.” yifan takes the phone, to jongdae’s whining, and looks at it. “are you really dating chanyeol and baekhyun at the same time?”

“yeah. suho hyung said that as long as we’re all okay with it, we can all date!”

yifan turns to glare at junmyeon, who just shrugs, “he’s 15. he knows what’s right from wrong, relax, fan.”

“don’t tell me how to father my children,” he looks at sehun and jongdae, “sit on the bed.” they did as they said, and yifan goes straight to the point, “what do you think of junmyeon moving in with us?”

both of them just shrugged, with the older one speaking up, “as long as you keep your volume down with the sex, and return me my phone, i'm fine.” yifan rolls his eyes before looking at sehun, waiting for his answer.

“we can finally have a second dad!” junmyeon smirks at that, and yifan knew he lost.

**oh god.**

it wasn’t like yifan didn’t like junmyeon, he did very, _very_ much. but he also knew from the very beginning that their relationship could be nothing more than sexual, and even when junmyeon had truly gave up everything for yifan, the latter’s still doubtful. junmyeon is unpredictable, you can never know what could happen.

he hears some groaning, only to open his eyes and see junmyeon, who was summoned to the couch, lie down beside him, snuggling around yifan as he falls back asleep.

“jesus, junmyeon, seriously?” yifan mumbles as he tries to remove the arm around him.

“mmm, no~” the younger had only tighten his grip, and the older knew it was a lost cause. “let’s just sleep,” junmyeon says, before yifan hears light snoring coming from the other.

like he had been the past couple of years, junmyeon was persistent. that was how, within only the span of 3 days, junmyeon managed to find his way into yifan’s bed permanently, and who is yifan to say no? even though yifan acted like he hated junmyeon there, he can’t deny that it was indeed nice to have someone to sleep and wake up to.

“babe, babe, wake up.”

“hmm?” yifan cuddles further into junmyeon, he just knows it’s way too early.

“i wanna make breakfast. so you’ll have to let me go.”

“you can just breakfast later, let’s sleep~”

“no, i want to make a special breakfast. it’s sehun’s birthday, remember?” _oh fuck, how could he forget?_ yifan gets up in a panic, and he looks at junmyeon, “i didn’t get him a present.”

“yes you did, silly!” junmyeon chuckles, “remember when you saw the ad of this family fostering some puppies on facebook, and you decided to adopt one of them. you’re supposed to pick him up today.” fuck, yifan couldn’t believe he forgot. well, he knew he had to pick it up today, but 6am yifan wouldn’t remember. he leans forward and pecks junmyeon on the lips, “thank you for reminding me, myeon, but i want to sleep.”

“YOU GOT ME A DOG?!” sehun squeals, waiting patiently for yifan to put the carrier down and open the door. the little puppy, once released, ran around the room in curiosity, it’s new little owner also running behind him, and sehun finally collapses on the floor, with the white pup on top of him. the human giggles happily, and the other three just watched him fondly as sehun proclaims that his pup will now be named vivi. junmyeon hugs yifan from behind, looking at sehun with so much love, and yifan has never felt this content in his life.

later that day, junmyeon had some of sehun’s favourite food catered at yifan’s house, and they had invited their very close friends to come over to celebrate his son’s birthday. slowly they all came, and yifan looks around, satisfied at how things were, even when he sees his first son cuddling with his two boyfriends at the couch. confusing, still, but he shrugs, they’re still kids after all. candles were blown, presents were opened, and yifan finds out junmyeon had bought sehun his own iPad, much to jongdae’s whining.

“wait,” junmyeon pales, “jongdae doesn’t have his own?” he looks at yifan in panic when the older shook his head.

sehun jumps towards jongdae, “it’s okay, hyung, i’ll share with you!” junmyeon makes it a point to get the first child his own tablet too.

“junmyeon, stop spoiling my kids.”

“it’s alright, baby, they’re my kids too.”

“no they’re not.”

“my poor _baby_ ,” junmyeon strokes his cheeks lovingly, “they’ve been calling me _appa_ for months.”

* * *

in hindsight, things did move very, very quickly for yifan, but he realises that _really_ , he didn’t even try to fully stop the younger. he concludes that maybe he was ready for junmyeon all along, and although it was all happening too fast and quickly, the younger was always welcomed to the _now_ wu-kim residence.

**kim junmyeon was like a tornado. unpredictable, quick, and impactful.**

**and wu yifan is forever grateful for his existence.**

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/sunnysidechen)


End file.
